


Mortal enemies... Right?

by Noxfam



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Child Death, Childhood Trauma, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam
Summary: A stormtrooper and a rebel are trapped in a room. They'll tear each other apart... right?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: High Council Bounty 9/20





	Mortal enemies... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot

  
  


A stormtrooper awoke with a start. Jerking in place. He brought his hand up to his face, a splitting pain was wreaking havoc on his head. He groaned loudly. 

“Hey you, You’re finally awake!” he heard a voice call out.  
  
The stormtrooper looked up and saw… **_him._ ** A rebel, A coward, A traitor, The enemy, **_his_ ** enemy… _A devil…_   
This devil was sitting across from him, smirking and waiving. The stormtrooper frantically searched the enclosed space. Next to him was a blaster. The devil glanced over at it as well, but surprisingly just... sighed, letting his head droop. The stormtrooper did not waste this chance he dove for the blaster., his heart and brain pounded with adrenaline and pain respectively. He took the blaster into his hand, standing up and aiming it at the devil. The devil raised his head to look at him. He smirked again. _“This isn’t funny.”_ The stormtrooper thought to himself. The rebel raised his hand, causing the stormtroopers grip on the blaster to tighten. 

“Pew. Pew.” The Devil mimicked a blaster firing. He stared into the visor of the stormtrooper searching for response. The rebel snickered, “Gotcha.”. The stormtrooper snarled at The devil, putting his finger on the trigger. The devil let out a sigh, putting his arms behind his back and resting against the box behind him, closing his eyes. The stormtrooper was filled with frustration, he felt no fear coming from this devil. Stormtroopers are trained to be _feared_ , so how could this **_coward_** not only smirk, but _laugh_ at him. His train of thought was cut off by The devil giving _him_ an order. “You may fire when ready, trooper,” he stated bluntly, opening one eye to look at him. The stormtrooper marched up to him, pressing the barrel of the blaster into The devil’s helmet. “ _Shut up._ ” he hissed. How could this cowardice, traitorous, rebel scum try to order _him_ around, a proud and valiant stormtrooper! The devil smirked, “Or what? You gonna _not_ shoot me some mo-” The devil was interrupted by the stormtrooper pulling the trigger.   
  
The blaster clicked but did not fire. The stormtrooper pulled the blaster close to himself. He shook it hearing something loose inside. _“It’s broken…”_ He thought to himself. Anger surged within him, he threw the blaster against the wall with enough force to fully break a piece of it off, “Useless!” He shouted. The devil snickered, covering his mouth and shaking his head. The stormtrooper snapped his head over to him, “What could possibly be funny about this?!” He barked. The Devil began to howl with laughter, slapping his thigh. The stormtrooper’s blood boiled, he brought up his fists, widened his stance, and hunched his shoulders. “Stand up and fight, _scum_.”. The devil let out a long exhale, wiping a tear from his eye. He pulled a blaster from his hip. The stormtrooper stepped back in panic, frantically searching the closed space for something to defend himself with.

“ _Here_ .” The Devil tossed his blaster to the Stormtrooper. It wouldn’t matter anyway. The stormtrooper clumsily caught the blaster, nearly dropping it. He looked at the blaster than at the Devil, “Why?”. The rebel let his head fall over to one side, “We’re dead anyway...Wouldn’t mind making the process go a little... _faster_.”. 

“What do you mean?” The stormtrooper asked him. The rebel gestured to the room around them, “No air coming in. Only have twenty minutes left of it in here.”.   
  


“We won’t die. The Empire will come for us!” He said, holstering his blaster. The rebel chuckled, “Stars. And here I thought us rebels were supposed to be the optimistic ones! _You’d_ make an excellent one.” The Rebel joked.  
  
The stormtrooper glared at Rebel through his helmet for even implying he’d betray his Empire. The stormtrooper walked over to a nearby box, sitting down against it.  
  
“What’s your name, stiff trooper?”. The stormtrooper looked up at him, “TK-7345” he responded bluntly. The Rebel threw a nearby ball of paper at him, “Your _real_ name, laser brain!” He shouted. The stormtrooper caught the ball of paper out of the air, unraveling it, “What’s this?” He asked.  
  
The rebel looked away and mumbled, “ _It’s...It’s my autobiography_ ...”. The stormtrooper cracked up, releasing his stiff posture. The rebel balled his hand into fists, “Hey! If I’m going to die I at least want to be remembered!” He barked. The stormtrooper finally settled down from his laughing, “ _Chase._ ” he stated. “What?” The rebel un-balled his hands. “My _name_ is Chase.” The stormtrooper restated. “Chase? I like it! Nice and simple.” The rebel smirked. “What’s yours?” The stormtrooper gestured to the rebel. “Curt. The name’s Curt.”. “Nice and simple.” Chris quoted Curt.   
  
Curt laughed, “A comedian! And to think _you_ wanted to kill me a few minutes ago.”.   
  
Chris narrowed his eyes at him, “Don’t get me wrong, I’m a stormtrooper and _you’re_ a traitor. If I could get out of here I would’ve killed you already.” He put his hand on the blaster, “You’re just entertainment until the empire get’s here to rescue _me_.”  
  
Curt scoffed “What makes you so sure the empire is coming to your rescue?”  
  
Chris stood, pointing to a pack on his back, “My pack emits a signal. Since that signal _went dark_ they’re gonna find out why.”  
  
Curt crossed his arms, “Do you really think The empire, _Grand and glorious_ , would care about a lowly foot soldier?”. Chris shot him a glare, “ **_Yes._ ** ” he pushed through gritted teeth.  
  
“The empire isn’t exactly the paragon of compassion you think it is. Why’d you join anyway?” The rebel stood.  
  
The stormtrooper stepped up to him, “ _To crush you rebels and serve my Emperor._ ” The stormtrooper hissed. The rebel scoffed once more, “Even _I_ know that’s rehearsed. What did you _really_ join?”. The Stormtrooper tilted his head to one side, “Do you _really_ want to know?”. The rebel raised his arms, “I asked didn’t I?”  
  
“Alright,” The stormtrooper turned around, “A decade ago, While my family slept a “merry” band of rebels tried to steal our water refiners meant for the empire’s base. My father woke up and shot at the rebels as they were leaving, causing a water refiner to drop. My...little sister was roaming around as it fell. When the dust settled…” Chase averted his gaze from The rebel, staring at the ground, his eyes misting.  
  
“I assume the rebels were hailed as heroes from managing to delay the imperial occupation of our world. _I_ , on the other hand, got to help my father pull my sister’s mangled body from under the refiner…” Chase walked back over to his box, sliding down it until he was sitting.  
  
He removed his helmet, his mask, revealing his short, curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He stared down at the ground, a tear fell down his face. The rebel sat down next to him, “I’m... sorry for your loss.” He tried to comfort him.  
  
“You should be... _rebel sc_ …” He tried to insult him, but couldn’t. He could barely manage to keep himself from crying in front of the enemy.  
  
He was unraveling. The rebel took off his helmet...his mask, showing his black hair, brighter set of blue eyes, and fully revealing his green, marking covered skin, “I joined the rebellion because the empire burned down my village, and _mostly everyone in it…_ ”. Chase looked over at Curt, “What did your village do?”. Curt chuckled softly, “ _Nothing…_ A grey suit just had a bad time there…”. Chase got a horrified expression on his face, “The empire would do no such thing!”. Curt sighed, rolling up his sleeve revealing a massive burn scar that stretched from his wrist to his shoulder, “I have the scar to prove it. This,” He pointed to his scar, “would be considered mercy.” Chase shook his head. This couldn’t be true… His empire would never do this! “I’m...sorry.” He mumbled. Curt put his hand on Chase’s shoulder, “You... shouldn’t be. It’s not your fault.”.  
  
Chase looked Curt in the eyes. He realized something. He realized... _He was wrong._ Curt wasn’t a coward, he was bold. He isn’t a traitor, he fights for _his_ people. He isn’t the enemy, he isn’t **_his_** enemy, He’s a person. He isn’t a _devil..._ he’s just a man…   
  
At that moment the door to the room slid open. Curt and Chase quickly jumped up. Two stormtroopers entered, aiming blasters at Curt. “Don’t move, **_rebel scum!_ ** ” The one in front of barked. Chase picked up his mask and walked towards the door looking out at the transport ship that had landed. “Hey, Chase!” Curt called from behind him. Chase turned, keeping his gaze on the ground, as he couldn’t look him in the eyes. “I’m glad I got to talk to you! Maybe… Maybe, in another life, we could’ve been friends?” Curt asked him. Chase looked up at him, obviously not expecting an offer of companionship. His look of surprise quickly became a look of determination. “We don’t _get_ another life.” He stated, un-holstering the blaster from his hip.

**_Two blaster shots were fired…_ **

* * *

The transport ship took off flying into the atmosphere. In the pilot and co-pilot sat Curt and Chase. A stormtrooper and a rebel respectively. 

  
_Mortal enemies…_   
  
**_Right?_ **


End file.
